Writing Mr Fitz
by k.legan
Summary: Aria and Ezra deal with their relationship while he is just a teacher and she his respected student. *first story*
1. Chapter 1

_*first story*_

_It hurt._

_Looking at him hurt._

_Why? Because right know he isn't someone I can hug, or kiss, or even say 'I love you', right now he is someone I have to look up to, raise my hand for, and say 'here' as he calls my name on roll. He is Ezra, the person who makes me feel safe and happy. He also happens to be Mr. Fitz, my teacher, the man who is now in the process of handing out papers that he will later explain to be completed for next class as we will discuss. _

_Why does it hurt, may you ask? I mean yeah it is kinda fun having my boyfriend be my AP English teacher, right? He makes the days seem more bearable and a class I love even more enjoyable when he peers across everyone, as we read, and catches my eye just to smile at me. But it hurts because that is all we can do. I can tell people are beginning to notice something is up. How can't they when Ez…Mr. Fitz and I get into a heated discussion about to Kill a Mockingbird due to a fight we had earlier that week or I use my word selection carefully but effective to make him, well, frustrated._

_He wasn't always my teacher, just for about a day and half he wasn't. We met before labor-day, about a year ago, after my family and I got back from Iceland. It was… interesting. We met at Snookers, a grill and pub. He was three stools away which turned into the stool next to me, as we talked about writing, which later, turned into the bathroom counter that supported my weight as we got to know each other a little better, but not too well because I'm not a slut, just 'that girl who's dating her English teacher' is what people will say when they find out. _

_My friends finally know. Thank God. I don't know how much longer I could have kept it from them. They took it…mmm… hard, but in the words of Emily "well if you're happy Aria, we are too," "uh, speak for yourself, I mean, Fitz, Aria he's hot but he's our teacher. Isn't that illegal or something?" "Han, calm down. It's only illegal if their doing it" Spencer explained which made Emily, Hanna, and Spencer turn their heads and give me their look. "Guys come on, no. And any way we didn't meet as student/teacher, god I have some class." _

"mmmhhhuhh" someone clearing their throat by my side, who as I looked up from my writing turned out to be Ezra standing over my desk. "Ms. Montgomery do I need to repeat my question or would you care to write your answer down and have me read it to the class." He said as he grabbed my note book and started to read what I had written. It only took a second for him to look down at me and smile, place my notebook upside down on my desk, tap it then move his finger form side-to-side as to say no, and start to repeat the question, but I interrupted him with my answer. "Very good Ms. Montgomery but next time, please pay attention in class, I don't think you'd fend to well in detention." I node my head with a smug smile on my face, "last time I checked, you were, oh that's right 'scared shitless by that little punk in the corner.'" The class started to laugh and Ezra turned around in my aisle with his eyebrows creased. "Uhmm…?" he stammered. I smile up at him, remembering the story he told me on our 'hold-up in his apartment date' about a week ago, "my mom told me how you signed up for a slot of 'monitoring the bad kids' and how you'd never do it again." He nodded his head, "I thought I told her to keep her mouth shut." I shrug my shoulders, "yeah, well she's not very big on the whole 'keeping secrets' thing." The bell rang and people dismissed. The girls and I stuck back and I said I'd see them at lunch and to save me a seat. Hanna walked between me and Fitz's desk and said "you're gonna talk about that essay or is it the extra credit this time?" She laughed as Emily grabbed her arm to pull her away. Spencer turned around before exiting and said "you two really should keep the flirting to the minimum, I mean you could slice the sexual tension with a butter knife." I took a pencil off Ezra's desk and flung it at her "hey doesn't Melissa have another boyfriend you need to kiss?" She raised her eyebrows at me and placed her hand on the door knob, "should I close the blinds too or are you going to find an empty bathroom?" and with that closed the door.

"Do you think telling them was the best idea, I mean what if they accidently spill to someone." Ezra says placing his hand on my thigh as I sit on the edge of his desk. "Ezra, the only people they talk to are me, they won't spill." Ezra nods, "if you trust them, then so do I." I smile at him and stand up from the edge of his desk and come around to the front just in case someone wants to waltz in unexpectedly. "Thank you, for everything. For trusting me, my friends." He smiles and reaches across the desk to hold my hand, "of coarse." The second bell for the beginning of lunch to start rings and I kiss his hand then grab my stuff. I head for the door just as Ezra remembers something. "Oh hey," I turn back around to face him. "Try to keep the writing in class to a minimum, we wouldn't want wondering eyes to read something they shouldn't." I nod and say "you're right, sorry. Oh and may I come over after school?" Ezra takes a sip of his coffee then with no hesitation smiles and says "can't wait."


	2. Classroom Conflict

"Ok class it is nice to see you again. If you could please pass up your homework assignment form Monday I'll come by and pick it up." Ezra says after the tardy bell rings. I start to look through my folder for the home work and find it, undone of course since I was with Ezra last night watching a movie. Ezra gets to my row and picks up everyone else's homework assignments. He looks through each rows paper as he was handed each stack. He looks up from the stack the front person in my row just handed him. Not that I get special treatment for dating the teacher but sometimes he turns his head every now and then if I turn in an assignment late. He must have assumed that I am able to get home at 10:30 and still be able to do his homework along with other teacher's homework. "Ms. Montgomery this is unlike you. Do you not have your homework?" I'm speechless, why would he call me out in front of the class? Yes, I stole his bread roll at dinner but I didn't think he'd go all bad teacher on me. "I'm sorry Mr. Fitz I didn't do the homework. It won't happen again." Mona's obnoxious voice cuts through the air, "Well Aria maybe if you weren't doing so much 'extra credit' you'd have time to do actual homework." I whip my head to look at her, about to say something, but Hanna saves me from saying something I'd regret. "Hey Mona do you want to come to the mall with me after school, I mean only if you have time in between screwing the lacrosse team." There were a couple snickers here and there and a whispered "oh, burn!" in the corner. Ezra sets the papers on his desk and clears his throat. "Well, now that we've all learned about Ms. Vanderwaal's after school activities let's get back to learning about Shakespeare. Does anyone have questions?" "Yeah!" Mona says, "Do you give 'extra credit' to all your students, or just Aria?" Ezra replies with a stern snarl plastered on his face "Well Mona I'm sorry to say this but you have earned yourself detention for the next week, so I guess you'll have to notify the lacrosse team, unless you've moved on to baseball team." The class erupts in laughter and a kid in the back actually yells "Oh burn!" Ezra writes up a detention slip and hands it to Mona. "I'll call the office in a few minutes to make sure you've arrived down there." Ezra says with a smile. Mona snatches the piece of paper from his hand. She walks out of the class room slamming the door behind her which bounces back open. Ezra walks over to shut it then turns back around. "Now that that's covered let's start class." Some smart-ass kid in front of Emily says, "Hey Fitz, you never answered her question." Ezra lowers the book in his head and looks over at the kid. "Excuse me?" Ezra says confused. "Well…uh, about the 'extra credit.'" Spencer turns around in her chair before Ezra could answer and responds "Are you saying you want some from Fitz, cause I'm pretty sure that's illegal, but I mean if you're into that, go for it." The kid slid further down his seat and mumbled "Uh, never mind…I don't um… Shakespeare was a brilliant man." Ezra chuckles a bit and takes it from there. "Yes! Shakespeare was brilliant. He wrote about 38 plays and over 150 sonnets." Ezra looks calm now and opens his book back up. "I gave about ten of his sonnets for you to analyze for homework. Does anyone have any questions about the homework?" Emily raises her hand. "Ah, yes, Ms. Field." Emily looked at her paper, "I have one about the 3rd sonnet. I'm confused about what he's trying to say." Ezra nods his head looking at a copy of the homework. "Yes, I thought you guys might get stuck on this on this one. Can anyone help Emily before I give away the answer?" He looks around the room and no one is raising their hand. "No one?" A shy girl in the front timidly raises her hand. Ezra smiles and points at her. "Ms. Campbell." She holds her paper up to her face. "Isn't in kind of like Romeo and Juliet where he's talking about start crossed lovers. How they're basically doomed from the start?" Ezra smiles wider now, "yes, very good! Class Shakespeare is comparing the two people in the sonnet to the man holding up a decayi…" The bell rings right in the middle of Ezra's explanation. "Uhm, interesting class today I'll see all tomorrow. No Homework tonight." Everybody leaves and the four of us, as usual, stays behind. "Thank you." Ezra said to my friends. They all smile. "Well we all know Mona can be _Bitch-tastic_ but I didn't think she'd go and do that." Hanna says. Emily jumps in the conversation "It's the least we can do for making our best friend happy." Spencer responds "But if you hurt her, Mona won't be the only one after you." Ezra throws his hands up in mock-surrender. "I'd never." We take that as our cue and start to leave, "see you girls tomorrow" Ezra replies. "Oh, and babe, do your homework." I grin and say as I walk out the door "Yes, Mr. Fitz. Thank you for understanding."


	3. Ms Bad Girl Montgomery

Aria's POV

There is only so much Ezra and I can do to be nonchalant and even more to not interact at school. My friends helped us yesterday, but again, there's only so much that can be done. After the whole 'Mona-incident' we've basically had to lay low so people aren't suspicious, well even more suspicious than usual. I miss the hidden smiles over other students heads and the after class discussions about all my essays or extra credit assignments. We've basically degraded our relationship, for now, to be nonexistent. Sure we still have after school at his apartment and maybe a few hours on the weekend to see each other but the real base of our relationship is the scary ooh-we-might-get-caught-any-second feeling that I love. When we first realized he was my teacher and I was his student we didn't go through with dating but after experiencing the thrill of being together at school, it made it fun. We accepted the fact that we are a student/teacher relationship and it might be hard just being Ms. Montgomery and Mr. Fitz and not Aria and Ezra. My biggest fear is losing us because of this. I'm probably taking this way out of proportion and acting like a drama queen but I'd rather realize we need to lay low than be an idiot and continue whatever it is we do at school. "You ok?" Spencer says closing her locker door which brings me out of my thoughts. I look over at her and she raises her eyebrows. "Yeah, perfect." I muster up a smile. "I don't believe you. Is this about yesterday? Aria you shouldn't…" "I just don't want us to keep up our charades of pretending to not be together and get caught. I mean if people haven't picked up already they have now thanks to Mona." "Aria just…" She grabs my arm and pulls me towards Ezra's classroom. It's lunch now so the hallway and classrooms are deserted. She looks through the window to Ezra's class making sure no students are in there and opens the door. "Ok she's freaking out, which probably means you are too, so when we're at school try and act normal, if that's possible. That means no after class help, and try not to talk or even look at Mona. If she's as crazy as we all assume than she'll jump at any chance to uncover you two." Ezra laughs real quick, "I'm glad we're on the same page. It's going to be weird and difficult but if this means the 'Mona Monster' won't come after us then I'll try whatever." I look down at the floor. "I'm happy we were able to figure this out." I grab Spencer's arm and lead her to the door. "Good bye Mr. Fitz." I say miserably. And we leave, with no smile, wave, or even a look back.

The next day in class I sit down two rows from the window and open my book to read. Mr. Fitz calls roll and when he gets to my name there is no smile or hitch in his voice, there is just, "Montgomery," "Here." And class goes on with Mr. Fitz standing at the front of the class lecturing about whatever book we're on now, without any glance over to me. When he asks a question I do not raise my hand to answer and he doesn't look over to me for the answer. No one really picks up on us except for the girls, and Mona. Emily looks over and offers a small smile but it doesn't really help. We haven't broken up, it just feels that way. The rest of the class period drags on and finally the bell rings. I don't exactly run out of the class room but I'm also not the last one out. I stop at my locker to drop off some books when Mona bumps into me. "Oh sorry big A I didn't realize you were there, I'm just use to you staying back with Fitz." I shut my locker door and step closer to Mona with our faces inches apart. "I am not afraid of you. You think your little stunt the other day scared me, you're wrong." She smiles and looks me up and down. "Really? Because that last class period seemed so… harsh. Probably because Mr. Fitz hasn't gotten any lately or you caught him boinking another student." My face reddens with rage and I yell "that's it" and throw my body towards her. She slams against the lockers and her eyes grow big. She launches her hand at my face and smacks me right across the cheek. By now several students have gathered around along with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. I yank my bag off my shoulder and swing it with all my force at her torso. It strikes her and she lets out a small yelp of pain. We start for each other but I see Mr. Coughlin grab her shoulder then I feel Ezra grab my waist and pull me back. We both struggle to keep fighting but Mr. Coughlin faces Mona now and tells her to calm down. Ezra carries me off to the side. By now everyone has dispersed the hall and the girls come over when Ezra whisper yells "what the hell was that?" I shake my head about to speak when Mr. Hackett walks over to us. "Please you five come with me."

We follow Hackett into the Principal's office to see Mona already sitting down in front of his desk with an ice packet held to her side. "Sit" Hackett sternly says motioning to several other chairs in front of his desk. I take the one furthest from Mona. "I know you four have had a rough couple of past months." He says looking at Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and I. Then looks solely at me, "but that is no excuse for what just happened." I nod my head but say nothing. He slowly turns his head to Ezra. "Mr. Fitz, I'm sad to see you mixed up in this. Last semester I just assumed the rumors were just that, rumors since you were new and young. Now it looks like that may be true." "If I may say something" Mona pipes up. "No you may not" Hackett says looking at her. "I watched the video footage of your encounter with Ms. Montgomery and it clearly shows you egged her on. Not only that but this isn't the first time I've gotten news about you bullying these four girls." Mona's mouth falls open, speechless. "Mr. Hackett, may I ask why we are here?" Spencer asks pointing to Hanna, Emily, and herself. "Because Ms. Hastings you three were there when the fight happened. Not to mention the fact that you and Ms. Montgomery visited Mr. Fitz earlier today at lunch for quite some time." Spencer folds her hands together in her lap and calmly states, "Ms. Montgomery and I are working on an extra credit assignment together because we missed some much class time last semester due to finding our best friend turn up dead in her own back yard. Now I'm sorry if taking responsibility for our grades is troublesome for you but I'm sure if we call our parents right now they'd agree with us." Hackett wipes his eyebrow and moves his head forward. "That is not necessary. I am sorry I've taken you girls away from class time, if you see Shirley in the office she will give you passes to class. I hope this is the last time I see you all in here. That goes to all five of you." We all stand up and move away from the chairs when Hackett speaks up. "But one more notification about any trouble, for any one of you, and that will be the last straw." We all nod our heads and turn for the door.

We get our passes from Shirley and walk to our separate classes. I reach my last class of the day and give the teacher my pass. For the most part the class is a blur. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. *one new text message* I open the envelope and read 'I hope your cheek is ok.' I smile then another text comes up. 'Damn, it's hard being in love with a trouble maker.' My smile grows into a grin and text Ezra back. 'I need to see you' I push send then send another text, 'now.'

He said to meet him in the north stair well so I walk over to the nurse's office first to get an ice pack, just in case Hackett is monitoring the video cameras to keep an eye on us, then 'walk back to class' using the stair well. I look around arriving at the stair well to see any cameras, but there are none. "Ezra?" I whisper walking down the stairs. All of a sudden I'm being pulled into a janitor's closet at the bottom of the stairs. He shuts the door and pulls on a hanging light bulb. "Found me" he says coyly smiling. I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "you know I'm sorry for getting in a fight." He takes a hold of the light then says "you really should be punished" and yanks the light off.


	4. Rumors

Ezra and I law low for the rest of the week, well aside from our interaction in the janitor's closet, just in case people are still suspecting anything. Ever since our little visit to Principle Hackett's office Mona has been quiet. Hanna hasn't talked to Mona since she blew up in Fitz's class; Mona basically slinked back to Naomi and Riley. I hope a week is long enough for people to forget about the "extra credit" scenario. Of course Byron and Ella questioned me when I got home that day; asking me 'why I was in the principal's office', 'how in the hell I got in a fight', oh and my favorite, 'why are people saying Ezra is having an affair with a student and if I knew who it was.' I explained to them how Mona is a psycho-bitch and has to make a big scene about everything. I didn't use those exact words but I dealt with the situation. Dealing about Ezra seeing a student was a bit harder; I just kinda shrugged and said I didn't know, I thought the whole thing was just a rumor. They didn't except that, saying Hackett explained the situation in Ezra's class was focused around Ezra and me. I told them Mona just assumed it was me because I've talked to Ezra every now and then. I said he and I are closer to each other than some students because of my mom. They nodded their heads and agreed that was probably right. I'm glad they stopped interrogating me because I don't know how many more lies I could come up with to cover my ass.

Next Monday Ezra and I go to school and act like our regular selves, flirty but not over the top. We figured 'why not?' people have heard all the rumors, twice, and we've been to Hackett's office and yet we haven't had a single warning or confrontation about our teacher/student affair. The bell for class rings and Ezra tells everyone to have a good rest of their day and asks Spencer to stay after class to talk about her paper. The three of us stay behind to wait for Spencer. Once they finish he asks me to wait and the girls leave for their next class. We talk about a date this Friday, downtown, when my mother walks through the door. "Hey Ezra can you take a look at this pa…" She says walking in the door and stops when she sees me. "Aria, sweetie, what are you doing here?" I open my mouth to speak as Ella walks further in the room, giving me a curious look. "I…" I stutter, but Ezra comes to my rescue. "I'm making sure she's ok. After that little incident with Mona last week I've been keeping an eye on both of them. I've already talked to Mona, she's ok but, I told her to leave Aria alone." My mom slowly forms a smile on her face and says "thank you. I'm glad you're watching over her." I can tell Ezra is happy my mom isn't suspicious, but he doesn't know her like I do. "But why _do you_ care so much about Aria?" Ezra furrows his eyebrows and steps closer to her. I'm mad she would ask him something like that. Ezra stutters out, "She's…Your…Ella I just." I jump in, and say sternly "Mom, just say what you want to ask because I'm sure I can already give you the answer, which is no." She crosses her hands and turns to look at Ezra. "Are you two dating?" Students start to walk in for Mr. Fitz's next class and I grab my bag. "Mom I have to go to my next class and Mr. Fitz needs to greet his students, I'm sure you have to go back to your class as well." I walk past her, but she grabs my arm. "You never answered my question." I pull my arm away from her. "Because the answer is no. You and everyone else in this school are listening to rumors that Noel Kahn made up months ago." The bell for class rings and I turn to Ezra. "Mr. Fitz may I please get a late pass?" I show him a small smile and he writes me a pass. "Here," he hands me the piece of paper and gives me a reassuring smile. I walk out the class without looking at my mom, that way she couldn't see how nervous I am. I wish she'd just drop the whole thing but Ezra and I didn't make it easy for ourselves when we're always seen talking to each other. It also doesn't help that my mom is a teacher and hears all the rumors, and they're not just from students but faculty too. I'm actually surprised how much people talk about; "Mr. Fitz and some freshman" "No, I heard it was a junior" which turned into "Yeah did you hear that chick Fitz is seeing is Aria Montgomery?" "Really? Isn't she friends with that dead girl?" "Yeah, no wonder she's sleeping with her teacher." It's sad, but pretty impressive, how 'big news' travels fast. Actually, the only sad thing is 'we' are the biggest gossip that's happened to this school since Ali went missing, then reported murdered. I wish something new would happen for everyone's attention to attract to rather then focusing on Ezra and me.

It is kind of cool being noticed though. When Alison was alive the five of us were untouchable. Ever since she died the four of us were either seen as 'those poor girls' or 'Ali's friends' but now the four of us are starting to become untouchable again all because of 'Ezra and mine's scandal,' along with Emily coming out of the closet, Hanna, the 'it girl' dating the school's new 'bad boy,' and Spencer dating Toby 'the town's bad boy.' The only thing that would make this semester better, aside from the "rumors" to stop and you know A dying, would be the date Ezra and I have planned for Friday to go perfectly, but living in Rosewood, I highly doubt that will happen, figures crossed.


	5. the 'mona monster'

*Disclaimer- all rights to abcfamily. Scene from 1X15 with additions*

"Hey, you guys want to hang out tomorrow night?" Hanna asks during passing period.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm going on a date." I say grinning from ear to ear.

"Who with, Ezra?" Spencer asks, confused, but I'm unsure why. Hanna rolls her eyes.

"No, Spence, your dad! Of course, she's going with Fitz. The real question is where since everyone and their mother is talking about you guys right now."

I pull out my ticket to the gallery it's being held in, "I'm surprising him with a book signing by one of his favorite authors. It's in Philly. But…" I pause and show my friends my puppy dog eyes, "could you please cover for me?" Emily and Spencer close their locker doors, and Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Yup, if one of your parents calls, we'll dive for the phone, and say you're going pee and can't come to the phone right now." Hanna retorts. I smile and the bell rings. "I love you guys, really!" I hug them then head to Ezra's class, since it's free period right now. I look through the glass and see him focused on reading students' papers. I open the door with my notebook in hand and breathe out "hey," his head pops up at the sound of my voice, noticing me, and then looking at the desks says "Ms. Montgomery, what can I do for you?"

I look to where his eyes are and see other students in the back of the class making up a test.

I catch on and flip to the correct page in my note book, opened to my "assignment," and say, "Uh, I was wondering if you could look over my reading assignment."

He is obviously flustered, shifting his eyes from me to the other students. "Uh, perhaps this could wait until after the makeup test has been administered?"

I start unzipping my jacket, his eyes grow big and looks at the other students then back at the tie I'm wearing with a note that reads 'wear me.'

"Actually it would be great if you could just review it now so I know I'm on the right track."

He lets go of a breath, "ok" then looks down at my notebook.

The only thing on the page is his ticket taped to the book and my big hand writing that says 'tomorrow night?'

"What do you think of my work so far?" I ask eyeing the "assignment."

He closes the book then clears his throat, "Looks outstanding."

I respond, "Great, then I'll turn it in at the end of the day."

He smiles up at me handing me the notebook. "Great" he then looks at the tie then up at me, flustered, very flustered. I slowly cover the tie with my notebook, with a cunning smile, and slyly wave at him before leaving.

I notice him, through the glass window; bring his hand up to his mouth before smirking then laughs a bit. I smile turning around and accidently bump into Mona by an empty classroom, our books falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Mona." I say bending to the ground to grab my notebook but see her eyeing my notebook. I kick it inside the empty class, but of course she's Mona who has to win at everything, and grabs my notebook before me.

She starts flipping through the pages and stops when she sees 'the page'. She flips to it then gives me a devious look.

"Huh? I wonder what this could be." She holds the book up, taunting me.

"Give that back" I say reaching for it.

"Or what, you'll tell on me? Cute. The second you try to do something about this is the second you'll have to come clean about you and Fitz." I shake my head.

"That" I say pointing at the notebook "proves nothing."

"Really? Then why were you coming from his classroom with it and this…" she says pointing to Ezra's tie I'm wearing.

"What do you want from me? Because I know you're a bitch and all but this is crazy! Why are you trying so hard to…?" I say unsure of how to finish that statement. Luckily we were loud enough for Ezra to walk out of his classroom and find us arguing. He has his hands on his waist.

"What is going on with you two now?" He says upset, and then laughs. "The school should just install a mud bath, and then you two could properly fight."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, you'd probably want us in our swim suits too."

He shrugs, not opposed to the idea.

Mona steps towards us, "God, why won't you two just come out already! The whole school knows, they just don't know it's for real."

I glare at her. "Why don't you just go away already, like out of this state away?"

"I'm just trying to do you guys a favor." She says with a smile, like she's actually doing a good thing.

Ezra scrunches his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, big favor," he says sarcastically. Then quite serious, "You'd ruin our lives."

I see Spencer and Emily come through the north doorway stepping towards Mona, quietly, so I talk to Mona to keep her occupied.

"Mona, why do you care so much, about us, and about my friends? Is this all because of Alison, because we are so sorry for all those things she…we… did to you." Mona's cut off guard and Spencer grabs the notebook from her then throws it to me. I rip off the page the ticket was on and put it in my pocket as Emily, Spencer, and Ezra crowd Mona so she won't get away. Spencer holds up her phone to Mona.

"Mona, remember that time, before your and Hanna's little make overs, when you went hiking and you fell in a pit of poison ivy. Well she made sure to keep this picture safe, and send it to me, just in case I needed something from you one day." Mona glares at her. "Oh, and if you still think you're going to blab about Aria and Fitz I'd think again because I have plenty more pictures of your _accidents_." Spencer says swiping the picture to reveal another one of Mona, looking like she pissed her pants.

Mona crosses her arms. "Fine. Everything I know and have seen about them is gone just as long as those pictures of me are too." Ezra steps out of the way so Mona can pass him and quietly says "sorry" to Mona. Once she's gone Ezra turns to face us. "Wow, you guys are like modern day Heathers. I hope I never get on your bad side." We shrug our shoulders.

"We learned one thing from Alison." I say slightly smiling.

"Use the secrets you know to your advantage." Spencer decisively says, and then adds "we share secrets. That's what keeps us close." She states half mocking Alison, half serious.

Ezra kind of laughs, "Alison loved secrets." We look at him, confused. "What I've picked up on at least." We nod then leave the room.

What's Rosewood without a few secrets?


	6. teacher's pet

**Thank you to all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them :) -K**

Next Monday I greet my friends at our lockers and smile once I see them.

Hanna asks "Hey, how'd your date go?"

I smile even brighter, remembering the wonderful night, "good, great actually."

Emily joins the conversation. "Awesome, I'm glad Mona didn't ruin it for you two."

I roll my eyes, "yeah, me too. Thank you again guys for being there and taking care of the bitch."

Spencer tosses her hair off her shoulder. "Oh, I wouldn't miss that for the world."

We all laugh then head to first period once the bell rings.

A couple students roll in after us and we take our respected seats. Ezra starts class once he finishes attendance and passes out papers. He stops when Mona's voice cuts through the class room.

"Mr. Fitz, that's a lovely tie. Was it a gift?"

Ezra turns to look at her, glaring, but smiles before the rest of the class could see.

"Yes, my mother gave this to me before I started teaching, said it'd bring me good luck."

Several girls in the class 'aww' at his "story" as I smile inwardly, knowing a) his mother's a rich- bitch and b) that's the tie I used to ask him out, then gave to him before the book signing.

Mona says something under her breath, that is barely addable, all I can make out is 'right, from your mother.'

I see Ezra turn his body to face her and he starts to scratch the back of his neck.

"Aw, man I was out hiking this weekend and I think I got something. Have any of you ever had poison ivy?" Ezra says looking at Mona. The girls and I try to contain our laughter. Mona sheepishly lowers into her seat.

Ezra looks at the class again, "no? Oh well. How about we look at the paper in front of us, instead of asking questions that don't pertain to this subject."

Ezra explains the assignment and lets us work for several minutes.

I come to the end of the questions and raise my hand. Ezra walks over to me somewhat baffled I have a question.

"Yes, Ms. Montgomery?"

"This question doesn't match the readings you gave us. All these questions are for chapters 1-12, but this one is for the ending."

Ezra places his left hand on my desk to move the paper to see it clearly and his right arm on the back of my chair then hunches his back. He reads the question then looks at me.

"You're right, thank you for catching that?"

I take in a breath looking at him, nodding my head.

Ezra cocks his head a bit, smiling.

"Did you finish the book already?"

I blush a little.

"I read it last summer, but finished it last night to refresh what happens."

He quietly laughs, "Nerd."

I narrow my eyes at him, but see Hanna, out of the corner of my eye, turn around in her seat.

We look up at her and she gives us a stern look. I mouth 'sorry', and I spot Ezra mouth 'thanks' before he grabs my paper and walks up to the front of the class.

"Ok, class, thanks to Ms. Montgomery you won't have to do question twenty-three. That question is for later on in the book. Now if every will finish up I will collect your papers in a little." A few minutes later the rest of the kids hand their papers up to the front desks and Ezra gathers everyone else's papers.

He sits on the edge of his desk, facing us, to talk about the assignment we just finished.

Tapping the papers he just set down on his desk says, "I'm hoping everyone read the assigned chapters, if not I will know according to your answers." He folds his hands and places them in his lap.

"Now, what did you guys think about the main characters…actually first tell me who they are."

Emily raises her hand and gives a quick explanation of the five or six main characters. I see a few kids groan and move in their seat as they hear the right answers.

Ezra nods his head and compliments her explanation "Good. Now that I know she read the book, and those of you who didn't just from seeing your fretful eyes, knowing you'll be getting a bad grade." Ezra says with a small smile. The few kids who didn't read, and assumingly did badly on the assignment, slump in their seats.

Ezra holds up a hand and laughs.

"Guys, don't worry. I just wanted to scare you into reading these chapters and the next five I'm assigning tonight. The assignment you just did won't count against you few, but it will be extra credit for those who did well."

The majority of the class smiles and laughs a little at the kids who didn't do the work.

The bell rings for us to leave and Ezra asks Mona to stay after class.

The girls and I pack up our stuff and linger until everyone but us, Ezra, and Mona are left.

We walk up to Ezra's desk, where Mona and Ezra are, when Mrs. Welsh walks in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Welsh asks.

Ezra shakes his head no, then adds, "I'll be with you in a moment, if you could wait right there."

The girls and I start to walk out but Spencer stops and grabs Ezra's tie.

She looks at the tie then at Ezra, "tell your mom she has a good sense of fashion." Spencer lets go of the tie then says, "I hope you take care of that poison ivy Mr. Fitz." She looks right at Mona when she says the last part, as referring Mona to the poison ivy. Ezra looks at Spencer then to the rest of us.

"You girls should head off to lunch. Oh, and that poison ivy should be gone in seconds."

We leave the classroom but all stand by the door to hear Ezra punish Mona. Thankfully Mrs. Welsh's body blocks the window in the door, so they can't see us.

I can barely hear Ezra say "the work you did today in class was unlike you. If you do this again I will take actions. If you read this you will understand what I mean. Now please leave."

I look at the girls and we get the hell out of there before Mona comes out to see us eavesdropping. There's no way any of us were going to ask Mona what Ezra wrote on the paper so I'll just wait until after school to ask him.

I meet up with him in 3B, as usual, and take a nap on his bed. I wake up a little after four-thirty and find Ezra at his desk, by the window, grading papers and writing up the assignment for tomorrow. I walk over and stand behind him rubbing the back of his neck. He rolls his seat out and motions for me to sit with him. He laughs a bit and hands me his read grading pen.

"Here, I'm done being the teacher."

I grab the pen and joke, "well, that solves everything."

He looks at me annoyed, "You know want I meant."

Ezra lies back in the chair and I grab the next paper on the stack and read the first few answers.

I turn around to look at him.

"Is this what you have to grade all the time? It's like they don't even know they're in AP."

He rolls his eyes.

"I know, and you'd be surprised of who actually does the work, and well."

I scrunch my eyebrows together, "who?"

"Mona."

I shake my head. "Nu-uh, her? She's a total air head."

He put his hands in the air then set them on my lap.

"It surprised me too, but yeah she's up there with you and Spencer."

My eyes grow bigger. "I almost forgot, what did that paper say, the one you gave to her after we left the classroom?"

He cocks his head to the side. "How'd you know about that?"

I look across the room and say quietly, "we eavesdropped."

I look back at him to see him smiling, "that doesn't shock me. But I gave her a zero and wrote 'next time you even insinuate anything involving me don't be surprised to see your grade plummet."

I laugh, "Black mail! Mr. Fitz, I never would have suspected you to get your hands dirty."

He cunningly smiles. "Really? Coming from you, who hangs out with the black-mailing band of bitches."

I laugh then uncap the red pen and write an A+ on his bicep.

"You get an A+ for that nick name."

He looks at me in faux-shock but grabs the pen from me and scrolls something along my arm.

"Huh, teacher's pet!" I say reading what he wrote aloud.

He sinkers, "quiet fitting."

I turn around in his lap to straddle him then pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. I read aloud as I write 'Bad Teacher' across his chest.

"Oh, I can be a bad teacher" Ezra says picking me up and walking over to the couch. He drops my body on the cushions then crawls on top of me. "Ms. Montgomery, you better hope this pen comes off or you won't only be getting a bad grade."

I raise my eyebrow, "Too bad we aren't in the supply closet again."

We make out for what seemed like two seconds but when my mom calls it's actually been half an hour. I'm sure if she hadn't called this could have gone further but I'm somewhat glad it didn't. When anything like that happens and Ezra and I have to act professional the next day it normally doesn't end smoothly. I answer her call, "hey mom, what's up?" I ask getting up from the couch to look for my shirt. I walk over to the kitchen and find it thrown on the counter.

"When are you going to be home? I don't want this week to be like last week were we barley saw you. I know it's your senior year but that doesn't mean you're not my daughter…"

"Mom, mom, I understand. I'll be home in like thirty minutes."

I hear a sigh of relief, "Thank you and tell the girls hi for me."

I look at Ezra, "my mom says high."

Ezra fakes a girl's voice and says "hiiiggghhhh!" very shrilly, and high.

I shake my head, laughing, "I'll see you soon, bye Ella." I end the call then pick up a pillow and throw it at him. "You are ridiculous."

Ezra shows his boyish smile, holding the pillow up for protection, and says "but you love me."

I roll my eyes, "but I love you." He sets the pillow on the couch and sits back. I join him and we finish a movie from a couple nights ago, until I have to leave.

Apparently I fell asleep because Ezra shakes me awake three seconds before I have to leave. "Babe, wake up, you should get going."

I rub my eyes and sit up, resting my hand on his leg for support.

I lean in to kiss him good bye then grab my purse and coat quickly and head for the door.

I open the door and Ezra yells "Bye, love you." I head out and yell behind me, "you too" then close the door.

I get home just in time for dinner, which smells fantastic, and the four of us, for once, enjoy a dinner together.

We're almost done eating when Ella asks how our days were.

Mike stuffs his mouth with second helpings and says, "Good, I scored a goal at practice today." The three of us smile and my mother coos out a congratulations. He beams then looks at me and asks how my day went.

"Good." I respond, short and sweet.

My mother cocks her, suspiciously. "Really? Because when I walked by Ezra's class today Mona came out looking very upset. When I asked her about it she just said 'ask you daughter' than marched off."

I close my eyes thinking to myself, even when Mona's taken care she still finds a way to ruin me.

I shake my head, "it's nothing serious, it's just some stupid thing she said about Alison that irked me and I came back at her today and she got butt hurt."

Byron shovels in a spoonful of food and manages to say, "Good for you, standing up for your…friend."

Ella says "well, good. Just remember if she starts harassing you I'm always there. I'm sure Mrs. Welsh and Mr. Fitz's doors are always open as well."

I nod, 'if only she knew.'

I jolt awake the next morning and check my clock. "Shit." I say to myself jumping out of bed and running to my bathroom to at least brush my teeth and wash my face. I finish in record time then throw on some clothes and run down stairs.

"Bye Ella" I shout walking out the door.

I hop in my car and arrive at school with about a minute left of passing period before the tardy bell rings.

Ezra's standing at the front of the class about to hand out today's assignment. I take my seat and he looks over at me to smile, but I'm too busy finger combing my hair that when I do look up I see him laugh a bit. He hands out the paper and gives us time to work. Once we start passing up our work he asks questions. Several students answer and I take my coat off wondering how this school still never has substantial heating and cooling when it's most needed. Ezra asks a question that I know the exact answer to and quickly raise my hand.

Ezra notices my arm raised and calls on me, "yes, Ms. Mont…" his eyes grow big then he looks at my arm.

I'm confused, "Mr. Fitz?" I ask.

I see him rub his right arm and I instinctively look at mine. I was never able to wash off 'teacher's pet' from my arm since I was running late. My hand smears the red pen, but I still cover the evidence. I look back up at Ezra and stutter out the answer.

"…Good." He weekly says, "Does anyone have a different opinion?"

Everyone shakes their head and the Q and A continues till class is done. I slide further in to my seat, trying to rub off the remains of yesterday which only makes my arm hurt and look like a rash.

The bell rings so I head out of his class and wait for my friends in the hallway.

Spencer comes out and heads straight for me grabbing my arm once she reaches me.

She laughs pushing my sleeve up to inspect my arm "What the hell is this?"

I start to walk away from them, pulling my sleeve back down. The girls walk after me laughing, and chase me in to someone.

"Whoa, slow dow…" the person says holding me in place by my shoulders.

I look up to see Ezra stopping me and the girls stop in front of us still looking at my arm.

Hanna arks an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest and inquires "so, what did it say?"

Ezra chuckles out, "teacher's pet."

The girls laugh a little and Spencer says, "Hum, fitting."


End file.
